Nunca nos perdimos
by mexicanguest1
Summary: AU! Shelby es la madre de Rachel, Santana y Puck. Éstos 2 últimos fueron tomados por la fuerza lejos de sus padres. 13 años después, regresan a donde pertenecen. Rachel tendrá que lidiar con su peor tormento de la preparatoria al resultar ser su hermana mayor. Faberry/Brittana/Puck-OC/Shelby-David Martínez
1. Chapter 1

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Rachel Corcoran, a punto de cumplir 15 años, estaba en su primer año en McKinley. No en Carmel, como hubiera querido. Su madre, Shelby Corcoran era maestra de inglés en esa escuela y entrenadora del 7 veces campeón nacional "Vocal Adrenaline"

Si hubiera sido decisión de Rachel, hubiera escogido mil veces asistir a Carmel antes que a WMHS. ¿La razón? El bullying.

Como buena diva y futura estrella de Broadway, como su madre, Rachel presumía de su talento.

Estaba en el glee club de su escuela pero "New Directions" no se le acercaba ni a los talones al coro de su madre.

¿Y por qué no se transfería a Carmel? Simple. Los demás creerían que Shelby tenía favoritismo por Rachel.

Aunque no fuera necesariamente cierto. Shelby era una mujer justa, pero hay que admitir que su hija sería merecedora de el centro del escenario. Su talento era impresionante.

Las dos tenían un acuerdo; En casa estaba prohibido hablar sobre su respectivo coro. Así evitarían que los demás creyeran que congeniaban con el enemigo.

* * *

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley dispuesta a entrar a su clase de biología cuando sintió el frío metal contra su cara.

Otra vez la habían empujado contra los casilleros.

Otra vez habían sido las porristas que mas detestaba.

-Cuidado por donde caminas, hobbit – Se reía la animadora latina

Rachel levantó la vista y cruzo mirada con unos ojos avellana llenos de ¿preocupación? que al ver que la pequeña morena se encontraba bien se transformaron en mirada despectiva casi inmediatamente.

-Gracias Santana, lo tomaré en cuenta- bufó Rachel

-Haces tan fácil hacerte la vida imposible – sonreía con gracia la otra morena – Vamos Q. Llegamos tarde a clase – Apuraba a su amiga y compañera del crimen

-Nos vemos Man Hands – Río la rubia y siguió a Santana

Rachel soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba guardando.

Santana López y Quinn Fabray, junto con su tercera al mando, Brittany, se dedicaban a hacer de su estancia en la preparatoria un verdadero infierno.

Dicen que los latinos tienen sangre caliente y eso los hace más agresivos, pero eso no era del nada cierto.

Su padre. David Corcoran, era un orgulloso puertorriqueño. Las únicas veces que Rachel lo había visto alterado era cuando platicaba con su madre acerca de… ese día.

Ignorando sus impulsos de querer ir a darle un pequeño trozo de su mente a la joven animadora, se decidió por caminar a su clase.

Biología era de las clases que más odiaba. Rachel, como una pequeña genio, compartía materias con alumnos más grandes que ella. Y ésta era una de esas.

Todos en la clase eran o animadoras o jugadores de football.

No es misterio el por qué la fastidiaban todo el tiempo.

Ya sea en el glee club, en clase, en los pasillos o incluso en el almuerzo, siempre tenían que arrojarle algún insulto acerca de su edad.

Era su primer año, si, pero Rachel tomaba clases de segundo e incluso de tercero.

No se llevaba mal con todos los chicos populares.

Noah Puckerman. Quarterback del equipo de football. No era su amigo, pero eran socialmente estables. De hecho habían hecho ya 3 duetos en glee club y el se ofreció para ser su compañero de laboratorio.

Lo que la morena ignoraba era que Puck, como le gustaba ser llamado, veía algo en Rachel. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

Si ponerla bajo su ala era la única opción, que así sea.

* * *

Al fin el día escolar había terminado.

Esa monstruosa institución a la que la gente llama escuela, llegaba a su final por el resto de la tarde.

La pequeña morena se encontraba en la entrada de McKinley esperando a su madre.

15 minutos habían pasado. Normalmente Shelby nunca tardaba tanto.

Sus preocupaciones se las llevó el aire cuando vio la Range Rover negra de su mamá detenerse frente a ella.

Sin perder más tiempo y comenzando a extrañar el calor del verano, subió a la camioneta negra.

-Hola mamá – la saludó Rachel cuando Shelby se inclino a besarle la frente

-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – le pregunto la morena mayor

Shelby no sabía del bullying que sufría su hija en la escuela, ya que Rachel hacía lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto y que su madre no tuviera preocupaciones.

-Bien. Ya sabes. Lo de siempre – contestó la versión mini

Shelby sólo asintió con la cabeza y se concentró en el camino.

Rachel notando la seriedad y la tensión en su madre, le preguntó:

-Mamá, ¿te encuentras bien? –

Shelby dirigió su mirada a su hija y sólo pudo ver el concierno plasmado en su cara.

-Hablamos en casa, ¿si? –

* * *

 _ **5 horas antes**_

Shelby Corcoran, maestra y entrenadora en una de las más prestigiosas preparatorias de Ohio.

Amaba su trabajo pero trabajar con adolescentes mimados era su problema.

Creían que siempre tenían la razón.

Por eso a veces se arrepentía de no tener a su hija cerca. Con la educación y los modales que se le habían inculcado, era imposible no hacer comparación con los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline. Sería el modelo a seguir.

Estaba a punto de decirles a sus artistas que el descanso había acabado cuando el timbre de su celular se lo impidió.

Sacó su móvil del bolso y contestó

-¿Hola? –

-¿Shelby Corcoran?- dijo la voz de hombre del otro la del teléfono

-Ella habla – respondió la morena intrigada

-Soy el oficial Gregor, de la oficina de investigaciones –

Esto último tomó toda la atención de Shelby

-¿Qué pasó? – dijo con un hilo de voz –

-Los encontramos –

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado el prólogo. Si veo que tiene un buen recibimiento, para hoy en la tarde subo nuevo capítulo.

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Cuando llegó a casa esperaba que su madre le dijera la razón por la cual estaba angustiada pero apenas atravesando la puerta se encontró a su padre sentado en un sofá de la sala junto con otros 3 hombres.

Inmediatamente volteó a ver a su madre creyendo que ella estaría igual de confundida pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando Shelby le dijo que tomara asiento.

Los habían encontrado. Realmente los habían encontrado. Sus hermanos estaban vivos.

Verán, Rachel no es hija única aunque fue criada como tal.

Shelby y David Corcoran tuvieron 3 increíbles niños.

Mark Corcoran: Su primogénito y único varón. Era justo como David siempre se lo había imaginado cuando platicaba de como serían sus hijos con Shelby. Era amante de los deportes como su padre y desde muy temprana edad se notaba que sería todo un galán con las mujeres. Tenía 5 años la última vez que lo vieron.

Naya Corcoran: La que más rasgos había heredado de David físicamente porque su humor prácticamente gritaba "Shelby". Aunque era la de en medio, había ocasiones que creían que era la mayor por la forma en la que controlaba las situaciones cuando se metía en problemas con su hermano. Demasiado sobreprotectora hacia su hermana menor Rachel. Tenía 4 años la última vez que la vieron.

Rachel era muy pequeña como para recordar exactamente que pasó pero con el paso del tiempo sus padres se lo habían explicado todo.

Hace 13 años Shelby estaba en la cima, era parte de la realeza en Broadway. David acababa de extender su consultorio en Nueva York, era cirujano plástico.

Se acercaban las fiestas de fin de año y no encontraron mejor manera de pasarlas que yendo a su ciudad natal con su familia, a Lima Ohio.

Y así fue. Llegaron a su antigua casa, los abuelos visitaron para saber como estaban, para tener un poco de tiempo y ponerse al día sobre los acontecimientos familiares, pidieron a Hayley, la niñera, que llevara a Mark, Naya y Rachel al parque.

Jamas creyeron que Hayley sólo regresaría con una de tres niños.

Según explicó ella, Mark y Naya corrieron directamente a los columpios y ella se quedó a vigilar a una pequeña Rachel de 2 años. De un momento a otro volteó para decirle a los niños que casi era hora de irse pero no los vio por ninguna parte.

Los buscó por todo el parque y preguntó a toda persona que se encontraba ahí pero parecía que se habían desvanecido. 2 horas más tarde había una docena de patrullas y policías buscando a los chicos Corcoran.

Después de un tiempo parecía que habían perdido las esperanzas. Se concretó que había sido secuestro y que las investigaciones seguirían abiertas hasta que los encontraran vivos o muertos. Nunca dejaron Lima con la esperanza de volver a verlos.

* * *

Hacía 13 años de eso. Y ahora se encontraban estos policías, detectives, gente extraña en la sala de su casa diciéndole que habían encontrado a su hermano y hermana y que estaban en la misma preparatoria a la que asistía ella.

Según pudo escuchar, Mark y Naya fueron secuestrados y con los días siguientes a eso, instalados con 2 familias que buscaban adoptar ya que no podían tener hijos por su cuenta.

Los hombres decían que ya los responsables habían sido arrestados por tráfico de personas y que los papeles de custodia estaban arreglados para que inmediatamente Mark y Naya se mudaran con los Corcoran.

El oficial Gregor dijo que la situación ya se les había explicado a sus hermanos y que los dos habían reaccionado negativamente hacia la gente que se hizo pasar por su familia por 13 años. Que ya se conocían entre ellos de la preparatoria y que estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

Otra cosa que hizo enfurecer a Shelby y a David fue el hecho de que les habían cambiado los nombres a sus hijos.

Ya era un hecho que eran legalmente Corcoran pero quisieron conservar los nombres con los que habían sido identificados estos últimos años.

Y sin más, aquí se encontraba Rachel. Esperando que en cualquier momento entraran por esa puerta las personas que quizá ya desconocía.

El juez pidió que la identidad de Shelby y David fueran anónimas hasta el momento de la reunión. Así que Mark y Naya, o como quiera que fueran sus nombres ahora, no tenían idea quienes eran sus padres ni su hermana.

La simple idea de que quizá sea amiga de sus hermanos en la escuela le daba ataque de ansias a la pequeña morena.

-Tranquila cariño. Todo saldrá bien – Le decía Shelby mientras se sentaba a su lado y le besaba la cabeza-

-Lo sé, es sólo que estoy muy nerviosa – Le confesaba a su madre-

-No debes estarlo. Son tus hermanos y aunque quizá no te recuerden ahora, sé con certeza que aún te aman. Uno nunca deja de amar a la familia. Es un lazo- Confortaba a su hija-

Esto le quitó un poco de peso de encima y ahora parecía sólo importarle el imaginar como se verían ahora.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie inmediatamente listos para recibir a los nuevos/antiguos miembros de la familia.

El saludo de Rachel murió en su boca al ver nada más y nada menos que a Santana López y Noah Puckerman en el umbral.

Los tres estaban en estado de shock.

-Tiene que ser una broma – fue lo único que dijo la joven latina.


End file.
